


Does Love Last Forever?

by LaingsLady



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston AU - Fandom
Genre: AU!Tom character, Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaingsLady/pseuds/LaingsLady
Summary: King Thomas and Katherine were lovers in the 1770's but rebels in the surrounding counties were growing restless and Thomas knew he had to remove from danger.Kate moved over from Australia to London because she felt a longing to be there. One day a tall stranger came into the store and she felt a strong connection to him.Will the souls of Katherine and Thomas finally be united by their many greats grandchildren.





	1. Chapter 1

Notes: no smut in this chapter but will be some next chapter, also Padraig is the Irish version of Patrick. Also I won’t be writing in Old English, because quite frankly I’m shit at it.

1767

King Thomas looked out into the courtyard, he could see his love playing with the children of the servants, running around with them he could hear her laughter ringing out above the background noise of the castle. Looking away from the courtyard and out over the rolling hills, he could almost feel the tension from the counties, many were growing tired of being ruled by a king and they wanted independence , soon they would be at war and Thomas had to figure out what he was going to about Katherine, he wanted her to be safe, he knew that may include sending her away, there were ships travelling to the new colony of Australia, she would never be able to return, he would never fill the hole in his heart if she left but he would do whatever it took to make sure she was safe. The rebels would look for her during the war, he would never forgive himself if she got killed because of him.

Katherine looked up to the castle, she could see her king standing in the window, he was looking out over the hills but she knew he had been staring at her only moments ago. She knew he was planning on sending her away before the fighting started, though she hoped that she would get at least a few more days from him before she had to leave. It killed her to know she would be leaving him, the hole in her heart would never be filled, though she knew she couldn’t stay because if Thomas died trying to protect her she would never forgive herself. Her king had proposed to her but they hadn’t told the county yet, she knew they would never be married, there wasn’t enough time before the war started. She was heartbroken to know she would never be joined completely with her king, she hoped one day the two of them would meet again. Though they would never say the vows to each other, their hearts had already said them, though even in death they would never be parted. Katherine knew that even when they both passed their souls would continue to search for each other and would never stop until they met again.

 

2017

Tom was walking along the busy London street to his favourite bookshop, it was across the city but for whatever reason he felt a strong pull to the area. No one had ever told him it was the area where his many greats grandfather had lived, and the bookshop was the exact area where King Thomas had seen his soulmate for the first time and also the last; they had said their final goodbyes there, they shared a passionate kiss for the last time. King Thomas then put Katherine on his horse to ride down to the wharf to board a ship travelling to Australia; the journey had been successful and Katherine soon fell in love with a lovely Scottish man, though she never loved him as such as her King. It was also the place where Tom’s soulmate happened to spend the majority of her time. When Kate was eighteen she bought a one-way ticket to London, she had earned a scholarship to Cambridge’s writers college. She met two great people, Angus who was studying medicine at Cambridge and Padraig who was studying engineering at Cambridge. They all soon became best friends, but Kate still had the feeling that she was being drawn to something. That feeling was how she came to be working at this bookstore.

Looking up from her desk when the bell above the door rang Kate was instantly mesmerised by the man walking in the door: he was tall, had ginger/blonde curls, and the most startling blue eyes. That feeling of searching and longing had disappeared; that feeling of looking for a home had finally been fulfilled, somehow her heart and soul knew this man was her home. Her many greats grandmother had felt the same way when she first saw Thomas, many people were intimidated by him; he was a King after all. However Katherine was not, beneath the regal façade there was a small smile and kind eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes King Thomas is slightly creepy in this chapter but that's just the way it worked. Actually no smut in this but it is coming...

1767

Thomas looked over to the courtyard from where he stood at the stables, he could hear a women laughing but he was yet to see her. He could hear his adviser droning on about marriage, as he was king now he was expected to marry but he hadn’t found anyone who suited him yet. Dismissing his adviser, he walked towards the courtyard to find who was making the beautiful laughter ring out across the courtyard. 

Learning against the side of his castle, Thomas saw a striking young woman; she was shortish – at least a foot shorter than him, she had golden hair that hung down to her waist, he couldn’t see the colour of her eyes from here but he was sure they would be as beautiful as the rest of her. Straightening from where he was leaning against the wall, Thomas decided it was time to go and introduce himself to this beguiling creature. Striding through the courtyard all of the servants and children bowed and moved aside for their King; however when he arrived in front of his future lover she didn’t move. He was now even more intrigued than before.

“Well hello there my little dove, I don’t believe I have seen you here before. How did you get to be here standing in my courtyard?” Many were intimidated by King Thomas, he was one of the tallest men anyone would ever meet and he wore an almost permanent scowl on his face, Katherine however was not intimidated by him. Instead she thought he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. “Well my king I got here by horse”, with that Katherine curtsied to Thomas and left the courtyard, he turned around and watched her walk back into the castle, this cheeky little minx had a mouth on her apparently, and he loved it.

Watching Katherine walk off Thomas couldn’t quite believe the beauty she radiated off her from just walking. Leaning back against the fence he thought about how gorgeous she must look underneath everything she was wearing; something told him it wouldn’t be too long before he found out.

 

Katherine walked away from King Thomas smiling already knowing that it wouldn’t take long for the king to be pursuing her. She was right because when she got back to her room later the king was there and waiting for her. “Hello dear took you quite a while to get back here. Something or someone else keeping you occupied?” Katherine looked the king up and down; sitting on her bed leaning back on his hands Thomas had his legs spread obscenely wide showing off the significant bulge in his breeches. “Well”, she purred “I’m sorry to keep you waiting my king, and is that a hint of jealously I detect in your voice my king”. Thomas smiled and stood “Well perhaps it is my dove. I’ll let you decide”, with a quick peck to her lips and a quick fondle of her arse that she felt even through the layers he walked out. He didn’t even have to say anything else and Katherine knew the king had thoroughly claimed her.

 

2017

Tom hadn’t realised he stood frozen in the doorway until someone asked him to move, “oh I’m so sorry” he said without breaking eye contact with the woman on front of him, he shuffled forward towards the front desk where Kate was standing. “Could you, ah, could you please help me find a book?” Tom couldn’t believe how nervous he was. “Of course what book are you looking for?” Trying to remain professional was hard when Kate’s mind was screaming at her too make a move on this strange, but oh so handsome, man; that strange pulling sensation was so strong that she thought it might actually pull her into his arms.

Tom was thinking of something for so long he was worried that Kate, he only knew that because he read her name badge while also getting to check her out; “oh um… a book for my dad he wants a new copy of Mark Twain’s The Prince and the Pauper”, Tom felt like a complete idiot, it was true his dad need a new copy but he was pretty sure everyone in the shop thought he was mental; Kate to her credit though didn’t look at him like that. “Of course I’m sure there is a copy here somewhere why don’t we go and find it”, her smile was infectious and Tom couldn’t help but grin back widely. While walking behind Kate his eyes couldn’t help but wander down, barely managing to stop the groan from coming out as she stared at her plush ass in those skinny jeans.

Tom’s thoughts were pulled suddenly away from Kate’s ass to Kate because she was falling into him, “fuck I’m so sorry”. Tom heard her but couldn’t concentrate even to say anything to her because he was too busy staring at her face. Leaning into her Tom stopped her apologizing by kissing her soundly. “Oh God sorry that was inappropriate”, “no its ok you really don’t need to apologize um…” “Tom, my name is Tom Hiddleston”. Kate would later look back on this moment with absurdity that she didn’t recognize the man of so many of her fantasies. 

“I know this is very quick and everything but would you perhaps like to get a drink with me tonight perhaps?” The hopeful look on Tom’s face would have convinced her even without her heart or possibly her soul pulling her towards the gorgeous man standing in front of her. “I’d love to Tom that would be amazing”, his grin was so big that Kate was worried his face might actually break. “So what time do you finish here today?” Tom was trying to not seem too eager but thought he was doing a great job; he wasn’t doing a great job but Kate didn’t mind. “I finish here at 5:30 so I can be ready to go at 6:00 since I just live upstairs”, “Ok great I’ll meet you back here at 6:00 then”. It wasn’t until Tom was halfway home that he realised that he hadn’t forgotten the book after everything that had happened.

Kate couldn’t believe everything that had happened today, barely able to think of anything else for the rest of the day it took forever for 6:00 to arrive.


End file.
